Bad Day
by NajwaBarlaam
Summary: Lily has a bad day. Really, that's it. There's no plot, just a bit of a rant and some smut ;


She was having an absolute shit day. She didn't know what it was, but she had woken up pissed off with the world, and it hadn't gotten any better.

First she had choked on her damned eggs at breakfast, then McGonagall had given her a bloody E on her Transfiguration essay, and then she'd run into Severus and his _mates_. She was sure they were planning some awful muggle torture. Ugh. Every time she saw him it drove her crazy. How could someone who had been so nice to her turn out to be so rotten?

And now she was striding away from Charms, hoping to lose Potter in the halls and have at least a few minutes of peace to dwell in her fucking misery before she had to go to Potions.

"Lily," he yelled.

Ugh. She hated him. She couldn't think of another person on the planet that she hated more. At the moment that even included Snape and Avery and bloody buggering Voldemort. At least _they _weren't continuing to follow her when she was obviously ignoring them.

"Wait," he shouted, running to catch up with her.

She stomped off into an empty classroom, slamming the door and hoping he would take the hint. She growled at him when he opened the door and peeked his head around.

"Everything alright?" he asked in a scared voice.

"Peachy," she responded through clenched teeth. Why wouldn't he just go away? She damn near stomped her foot.

He nodded, stepping into the room and approaching her cautiously. "Only," he said, "It doesn't seem like it. If you ask me, it seems like something is wrong?"

"Lucky for me I didn't ask you then, isn't it?" she snapped.

He tried a grin. "You know what would make you feel better?" he said in a forced cheery voice.

She exhaled loudly. "If you say-"

"Go out with me," he suggested, before she could warn him off.

She actually screamed in frustration. "No," she said, pushing him a full foot back. "I will not go out with you," she shouted. "No," she went on, shoving him back further, "it would not make me feel better," she yelled. "And no," she ground out, "I do not want to talk to talk about it." Her final push slammed his back into the wall.

And then she kissed him.

After all, this was already the day from hell. Why not cap it off and snog Potter, while she was at it?

"Lily," he said, pulling back. "Should I take this as a-"

"Shut it," she snapped, kissing him again. She dragged him back away from the wall and over to the teacher's desk. "I don't want you to talk," she told him.

He looked like he was going to object, but when she pushed him back onto the desk and crawled on top of him, pulling at his robes and continuing to kiss him, he changed his mind.

She kissed him roughly, biting at his lip hard enough to draw blood. He got the picture.

He dragged her robes up over her head, quickly moving on to her shirt. He bit into the side of her neck, and she half screamed. When he moved on to her breasts, there was nothing halfway about it.

He undid her jeans and dragged them down her hips, and her knickers went along with them. She should have protested, but all she could feel was his fingers digging into her thighs, and his mouth coming back to claim hers.

When he pulled away, she actually did try to stop him, but he ignored her, moving in between her legs. He sat back on his heels, watching her as he stretched her right leg out. He ran his thumb over the arch of her foot and brought her leg slowly up to his mouth. He moved up lazily, scraping teeth and hot mouth working their way up to her thigh.

He rolled his eyes up to watch her as he closed his teeth over her inner thigh. She screamed and felt her nails bite into his back. She wondered if she'd drawn blood. If he had. Jesus, how was it possible she was responding so intensely to this?

When he moved his mouth over to the left, he didn't use his teeth. Still, even with lips and tongue he managed to add an edge to the whole business.

When he pulled his mouth away, she thought she would lose her mind. She begged. She was very nearly sure she begged him to keeping going.

He slid his hands down to replace his mouth, and brought his head up to kiss her again.

"Please . . ." she gasped out when he slid a finger into her. "_God_ . . . Don't stop." She felt him add another, and was so, _so_ close when he pulled them both out, looking down at her.

"You sure?" he asked.

"God," she said again, frustrated. "I don't want you to talk," she said, dragging her hands through her hair in frustrated.

He looked at her. "What do you want?"

She pulled at the snap on his trousers. "I want you not to stop," she said, drawing him back down to her.

He nodded, pulling off his shirt. He leaned in to kiss her. Somehow he managed to get his pants off without pulling away from her again.

He didn't ask again if she was sure. He thrust into her, and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Some part of her had thought he would try to be gentler once they were actually . . . but she didn't mind. This was exactly what she needed. It suited her mood just right.

* * *

He lay on top of her, completely exhausted and – he glanced to the side, getting a look at his shoulder – bleeding, apparently. Probably in several places. He could feel sweat stinging in the scratches on his back.

He looked down at her. She seemed to have an equal number of minor injuries, mostly consisting of love bites and bruises from hands he hadn't managed to keep gentle.

Merlin. If he'd known she got like this in bad moods, he'd never had even attempted to get on her good side.

"So," he said, nipping at her chin. "In the future, when you tell me to leave you alone," he moved his mouth down to her ear, grazing it lightly with his teeth. "I should really just ignore you, shouldn't I?"

She sighed. "I thought I told you not to talk."


End file.
